Turnabout is Fair Play
by Esbeth
Summary: Petra surprises Levi with her own bashful attempts at seduction. She's quite successful, but soon finds out that teasing the Captain is a bad idea… (Rated "M" for a reason! Oneshot Rivetra.)


The faint sound of crickets filled the night air with serene chirping, their song muffled by tall stone walls and closed ornate windows.

The meticulously kept room was cloaked in a mixture of midnight blue and the sharp, shadowed contrasts of orange firelight. The cool pall of evening cradled against Petra's small body; her form lit by the bright, interspersed sconce torches hanging from the wall.

Petra's fingers nervously fiddled at the chest clasps of her omni-gear harness as she sat in the wooden chair that she had pulled from the desk. She had moved the small chair a little more than an arms length away from the well-maintained bed in front of it.

As Petra's fingers mindlessly clasped and unclasped the harness, she found it harder to drown out her thoughts, as nervous energy began to pool and steep in her stomach.

_I can do this..._

Her golden eyes closed firmly, trying to tame the accelerating heartbeat that pounded within her. She pressed a hand calmingly against her chest and let out a practiced, controlled exhale...

_I can do this..._

Slowly her eyes opened, taking in the immaculately maintained quarters of the Captain. Even with the diffused lighting, she could see Levi's discerning touches everywhere; the way the bed sheets were spread smoothly in immaculate white, the way the piles of books were stacked neatly and methodically.

"Levi..." she tested her voice in the quiet, open air. The words were shaky and uncertain, as it hung uselessly in the empty room.

_Dammit!_ She had practiced in the safe confines of her own quarters for many weeks. She worked on her look, her posture, her voice. It took even longer before she worked up the courage to even attempt her try at seduction.

She wanted it to be perfect; she wanted to look and sound unequivocally alluring and sensual, _but God_—!

She collapsed her face into the cool cradle of her hands; fingers massaged her temples while her mind nagged relentlessly at her.

_What if I look foolish? What if he's annoyed? What if..._

She inwardly chastised herself as she uncovered her face from her hands, opting instead to bury her nervousness through action.

She swiftly rose to her feet, walking over to a small mirror that hung against the wall; casually inspecting herself.

She had removed her brown leather jacket earlier; hanging it neatly on one of the hooks Levi had placed next to one of the book shelves. She wore the crisp white dress shirt and white slacks of the military regiment; the omni-harness still strung about her. The only noticeable change was hidden underneath; matching black laced garments peaked faintly behind the pressed white fabric.

She began to pose experimentally in front of the mirror, wondering whether to unbutton her shirt just a little...

She pushed her fingers against the buttons, allowing the tight shirt to fall open slightly, the slight swell of her breasts peeked just visibly into view. She tossed her hair with light fingertips.

_Too neat? A little messy?_

_God. She was over-thinking things._

As she began to feel increasingly at ease with her amusing internal chatter, she overheard a sound that caused her heart to immediately seize in her chest. The faraway, distinctive cadence of Levi's boots echoed on the cobblestone corridors.

Suddenly the thought of his imminent arrival pulled her back into a tide of anxiety. For a wild second she wondered whether or not it was too late to slip out and abort her silly idea.

She could only stand, frozen in place as the steps came closer.

_Too late._

Any thought of escape quickly dissipated as the door creaked open and her apprehensive eyes caught Levi's form entering the room, his steel blue gaze quickly turned in her direction.

Levi looked equally surprised. He hadn't expected her here, but his momentary confusion quickly gave way to a furrowed look of concern. He noted her somewhat disheveled state of dress; keen eyes following the trail of unbuttoned rows against her shirt.

"Petra?" he questioned.

She quickly dropped her gaze, a slight flush burned against her cheeks.

Levi was keenly aware of the strange, but obvious tension in the air. He moved out of the entryway, before closing the wooden door behind him with an audible click.

His voice cut through the silence, "Everything all right?"

"Yes, Levi…" she answered evasively, before walking to him; pressing her palms and face against his chest.

Levi responsively drew her soft body against him, as he had done many times before; safe and away from prying eyes. Today, however, her demeanor seemed..._strange_. He began to worry.

"You're sure?" he probed again, suspicious of her behavior.

She could feel his observant eyes watch her through the shield of tangerine hair. She purposefully averted her gaze, looking down as her cheek pressed against his chest.

"Yes..." she reassured him, allowing her palms to slowly glide upwards against his chest, "It's just...that I…"

She shrunk slightly with embarrassment in his arms.

"What?" Levi demanded, his concern slipped into his voice. He stepped back, his hands holding both sides of her arms, turning her to face him.

Registering his alarm, her golden eyes met his and she spoke quickly to placate his worry, "Oh, nothing's wrong Levi! I...just...wanted to do something for you."

He stared blankly at her, "_Do_ something for me?" he repeated questioningly.

Petra felt the heat of her cheeks warming considerably, he was _clearly_ confused.

She began to work herself up.

_Come on Petra! This wasn't the time to be sheepish._

Wordlessly, she pressed on, taking a step towards him. Her hands slid in the space between Levi's shirt and jacket, as she began to slowly push the brown leather off his shoulders.

Levi stared intently at her, somewhat perplexed. He rolled his shoulders back helpfully as Petra gently tugged the sleeves off his arms, before scooping the jacket into her hands; hanging it against the nearby wall hook.

She turned to him, and his eyes met hers.

Levi was never one to wax poetic, but her beautiful, golden eyes never ceased to captivate him.

They were always warm, gentle, and compassionate, but today..._strangely intent._

She moved to him, her arms wrapped gently around his neck as she pulled him into a deep kiss. The soft press of her lips was pleasant and alluring. Levi let out a small, contented sound as he wrapped his arms around her waist in response, pulling her closer.

It had been a long time since they had last been together, the latest expeditions had kept them out in the field for weeks at a time. The stolen moments they had together were preciously few, welcomed, and sweet. He felt himself relax against her; the first time in weeks.

As their kiss deepened, Levi's hands smoothed against her waist; his fingers worked to pull her tucked shirt out from under the hem of her pants.

He's surprised as he feels Petra's hands quickly stop the effort.

He looked to her questioningly; his mouth opened to speak.

She preempted his words by silencing him with a gentle press of a finger against his lips.

Her eyes spoke promises, and all he could do was stare.

Petra's actions were curious, but he found himself, _transfixed_.

With a shy smile, Petra slowly reached up, twining her fingers in his cravat. She gave a light tug for him to follow, and Levi's eyes widened with surprise as she led him closer to the bed.

He certainly hadn't expecting _that_.

Admittedly it had been a while, but it was always Levi who initiated. It was a welcomed change, and Petra's _come hither_ look stoked a burning ache within him.

She pulled him to the chair and released the hold on his cravat.

It hadn't escaped Petra's notice how the Captain's eyes lit up as she pulled him insistently towards the bed. She felt a growing sense of empowerment; her fingers gently moved to undo the harness across his chest. Feather-light traces slid across him with deliberate slowness, pushing the straps off his shoulders.

Levi's body tensed, as he felt the soft pads of Petra's fingertips roam, unbidden, across his body.

Wordlessly, she followed the intricate straps as they traced themselves down his sides, lower and lower. As she reached the clasps around his thighs, she kneeled to the floor.

Levi could feel her warmth, agonizingly close to his..._growing_ excitement.

Her face tilted upwards and her cheek pressed against the inside of his thigh; gentle fingertips worked on unclasping the harness. As she finished her work, she purposefully brushed her fingers across the Captain's front.

Levi jerked slightly, and his voice was low and deep, "Are you _teasing_ me, Petra?"

She looked up and smiled coyly, evading his question with her own, "Can you follow orders, Captain?"

His brow quirked instantly in response. He didn't know _what_ she was planning, but the burning heat building at his core begged for him to capitulate; eager to see her next move.

He struggled for words. All he could manage was an incline of his head in a slight nod.

Petra inwardly smiled. The realization that humanity's greatest soldier was rendered speechless because of _her_ gave her an audacious sense of power. Her earlier reservations began to evaporate; freed underneath the affirmation of his ardent gaze.

"Good," she breathed. The palms of her hands braced against the top of Levi's thigh's, as she pushed against him slightly, motioning for him to sit.

He lowered himself into the chair, his dark eyes never leaving her.

She began to remove his boots, tugging them off and setting them aside, before moving to stand.

Seated, Levi watched as Petra stepped out of her own boots, her fingers began to undo the latches of her harness.

Levi's hands automatically reached out and pulled at the back of her thighs, so that she's straddled over him. His hands settle at her waist; pulling her down firmly into his lap. Petra instinctually hooked her fingers at the back of his neck.

She can feel the firm, growing strain of his manhood beneath her, and she's captivated by the glazed look in his eyes.

His eyes motioned in the direction of her harness, and he spoke pointedly, "I can help with that..."

Without preamble, he pressed his face against her chest, his lips smoothing over the white shirt, while his left hand slid up and over her right breast, before settling at the buckles of her harness.

Petra's heart skipped a beat, as she felt his hot breath against her. His slowly wandering lips moved to a clothed breast, over a slightly protruding nipple that peeked faintly against the shirt. His lips moved over it and his teeth clamped down and tugged, experimentally, while his tongue swept sweetly against the cloth.

Petra let out a small, pleasured moan, and Levi began to move more insistently as his fingers worked at the buttons of her shirt.

Realizing that he was moving to take control, Petra snapped out of her lusty haze, intent on re-establishing her authority.

"_Wait_, Captain..." she commanded. Her hands moved on top of his own, stopping them, before guiding them to rest at his sides.

Petra willfully pushed herself off his lap, moving to stand in front of him.

Levi's dark, impassioned gaze looked to her with frustration.

Golden eyes looked to him challengingly, "I need to ask again...can you follow orders?"

"Of course _woman_," came Levi's impatient response, "I'm in the military."

Satisfied that he answered her question, Levi reached out to grab her again, but she moved just out of reach.

Petra eyelids lowered playfully, "Then orders are—sit here, and hands off," she smiled coyly, ".._.if you can_."

Levi's brow knitted together, and his eyes narrowed critically at the challenge.

The orange firelight cast her soft form in sharp relief against the darkness. Slowly, with deliberate movements, she provocatively began to undress.

Her fingers worked at the clasps of her harness, allowing it to fall uselessly to the floor. Deft fingertips pushed against the buttons of her uniform shirt, one-by-one. The crisp white shirt slowly revealed the soft, toned planes of her skin; the black lacey bra now fully displayed.

Levi's eyes darkened.

She rolled her shoulders back and let the shirt fall away from her. With a smile, she turned her back to him and began to slide the skin-tight uniform pants off of her hips; the swell of her backside strained against the fabric as she worked it down her legs.

As she began to reveal the smooth, round planes of her buttocks and the small black panties that accompanied it, she heard Levi's breathing hitch. She reveled in the utterly female power she had over him.

Finally rid of the last vestments of her uniform, she turned back to his seated form.

Wordlessly she moved to straddle him, closing the space between them. Her soft breasts pushed deliciously against his chest, and her hips pressed against his own.

Her fingers dance along the back of his neck, and honey gold eyes locked deeply into his own.

He was surprised, as he watched her eyes begin to soften. She cradled his face in her hands, her fingertips lightly tracing the contours of his face.

Over countless weeks of frightening expeditions, unbearable cold, exhaustion, and loss—It was the first time in ages that she was able to look at him, _truly_ look at him.

The intimate moment cradled against them, wrapping them both in familiar warmth.

There was no silence—only quiet understanding.

In a vulnerable moment of confession, Petra whispered, "I _missed_ you...Levi."

She slowly pulled him to her lips.

It was a sincere, gentle kiss, and Levi wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around her reassuringly. The only barrier keeping his arms firmly at his side were her orders, and his stubborn, soldier's discipline.

As the gentle kiss ended, she began to trail her lips across his jawline, and down the cords of his neck.

"Petra..." he breathed.

She smoothed her lips against him, as her tongue began to flirt at the edges of his ear.

"_Levi_..." she whispers softly against him, as her mouth captured an ear lobe. She moaned softly while her tongue flicked against him.

She felt Levi tense beneath her.

"God woman..._release the order_." He whispered harshly.

"...No." she grinned, moving off of him and towards the bed.

The delicious heat and weight of her body disappeared, and Levi's body rebelled at the loss. His eyes could only follow after her helplessly, as he remained invisibly tethered to the chair.

Petra moved to the bed, sitting on the covers, facing him. Her golden eyes were firmly locked onto his.

It's a look of desire, and Levi matched it with his own.

She reclined slightly, and her legs slowly opened to his eager gaze.

His pulse quickened.

"Levi...I thought about you...about _this_...for so long."

Her hand slowly slithered down her right breast, she lingered momentarily before pinching a nipple, rolling it between her fingers. She let out a slight gasp.

Levi visibly stiffened in his seat.

Her hand began to travel lower...and lower...before reaching the hem of her panties.

"I thought about you touching me...kissing me..._taking me_..."

She slid her hand purposefully beneath it, and guided her fingers against her moistening slit.

"...So many times we can't be together, and the best I can do is think of us as I lie alone in my room..."

She slid her fingers against her wet entrance before sliding upwards to circle against her clit. She massaged and stroked the engorged nub.

"_Oh_..." she let out a breathy, pleasured sigh.

Whatever she had in mind was working. Levi's entire body goes rigid, his hands are balled into white-knuckled fists. His eyes are glazed over in lust and she can hear his breathing sharpen audibly.

Levi watched helplessly, as her small fingers worked themselves against her. He could see the ardent caresses of her fingers through the thin veneer of her panties, and he hardened painfully at the erotic sight.

Levi tried to swallow against a dry throat, "Petra…" he breathed. Dark eyes gazed at her, he leaned forward, readying himself to start towards her.

"No, Captain," she instructed, "..._Stay_. I want you to see what you have me do..."

He watched, transfixed, her wetness could now be seen against her panties. She slowly, deliberately settled her fingers to rest at her core, before pushing two fingers inside of her. Her back arched, and her hips slightly lifted off the bed from the push; she lets out a breathy gasp.

Levi was held, a thrall, to the sight in front of him.

_Beautiful Petra...writhing on his bed, gasping with pleasure..._

It wasn't until a burning exhale had left him, that he had realized he had forgotten to breathe.

He felt himself harden even more, and it was now almost impossible to think. He worried he would be undone just by _watching_ the cruel spectacle in front of him.

Petra's half-lidded golden eyes met his, and she bit her lip as she felt the heat building within her. Her speech was breathy; her words punctuated by the gentle thrusting of her fingers.

_"Every expedition..._

_when I'm alone..._

_and need you..._

_this is what I..._

_have to..._

_Ahh, Levi..."_

She rhythmically worked her fingers inside of her, the soft, wet sounds could be heard, and he could _smell_ her arousal.

Her thighs trembled from the attentive ministrations, "I'm _close..._" she cried out urgently, "_Ohh...Levi_—!"

Her mewling cries, and the heated way she called his name provoked a fierce response. He couldn't take any more.

_To **hell** with this!_

Before she knew what was happening, she felt the warm solid weight of his body push against her soft, pliant one.

His lips crashed against hers, and his tongue pressed against her lips; demanding and passionate. He gripped the front of her bra before violently tearing it from her.

Petra let out a surprised gasp that was muffled underneath the Captain's demanding tongue.

She could feel the hot firm press of his manhood against her thigh, as he ground against her urgently.

He pulled away and began to kiss down her neck. He cupped an exposed breast before drawing in a nipple into his eager mouth.

She wound her fingers through his short, cropped hair and gasped.

"You want to _tease_ me...?" Levi ground out with frustration as he pinched and tweaked one nipple roughly.

"You want to see me _undone_?" His mouth drew in the other, giving a quick firm bite.

Petra cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

"_I'm a vindictive man_..." His eyes narrowed dangerously.

Petra wasn't sure what she had unleashed, but Levi was now a man, _possessed_.

Levi pressed his lips between her breasts, leaving a dominant trail of kisses and bites; trailing lower...his fingertips pulled the hem of her panties down past her hips and off her legs.

Petra could feel their heat consuming them, and she gasped desperately.

Suddenly she could feel the hot, wet texture of his tongue pushing against her womanhood. His pliant tongue offered a few firm licks up her slit before settling at her clit. He drew it into his mouth, tongue bathing the sensitive bud fervently, as two fingers traced themselves amongst her feminine folds, before entering her.

"_Ah, Levi_—!"

Levi's tongue relentlessly sucked and licked while his fingers worked inside her. Petra's back arched and she cried loudly, suddenly not caring who would hear her.

From her earlier ministrations to Levi's urgent answering response, she was violently reaching her peak. Her thighs trembled and drew inward, ready for release, until suddenly the sensations stopped.

_She was so close—!_

Petra's corkscrewed lids opened as she felt her womanhood twitch tightly, begging feverishly for release. Levi hovered almost menacingly above her, _watching_ her.

In any other circumstance it would have taken her aback, but all she could think about was her agonizingly close release. She didn't care who or how it was done; she began to move her hands down urgently to finish the job.

She felt her hands gripped and captured by Levi's own; he gathered them together into one hand before pinning them above her head.

She struggled against his strength.

"Ah...Levi, please! I'm so close..._ah...I'm so_—!"

She tried to close her legs and press them together to get the delicious friction against her, but Levi's body was lodged firmly between her. She arched her back to try and push herself against him, but he pulled back, just out of reach.

"Levi..._please_..." she gasped.

His cool eyes _almost_ smiled. "No..."

He would never admit it, but he drank in her pleasured, desperate cries like a thirst-stricken man.

He blinked calmly, and used his free hand to unbutton his own shirt.

"Petra," he began, shrugging out of an arm sleeve before swapping the hold on her wrists with the other, "...you almost had me, but now it's my turn."

He began to loosen his grip on her wrists, "Keep them up here. _That's an order_."

Petra knew she couldn't disobey him, he was too fast and too strong—he would catch her the moment she dared move. She kept her arms obediently in place.

The Captain gazed intently as he drew back, the solid planes of muscle flexed upward. He straightened as he worked to rid himself of the pants that held him captive. The strained bulge was soon released, and Petra watched transfixed as his manhood pointed rigidly towards her.

He moved back to her, settling between her legs. His solid body firmly pressed against her softness.

"Captain...?" Petra queried, "...am I released from my order?"

Levi let the silence settle between them for a beat longer than she had expected.

"Yes." He answered evenly before moving to claim her lips.

Petra's fingers twined at the back of his neck, her fingertips softly running through the dark, cropped hair.

As their tongues danced, she could feel the hard, pulsing member that pressed against her lower stomach. Its weight and smooth warmth awakened a very feminine need that burned within her.

She felt herself clench agonizingly.

As they kissed, Levi pushed his fingers against her entrance, coating it with her need before slowly massaging her clit.

Petra moaned deliciously against his lips.

His fingers pushed inside of her, as his thumb kept up its deliberate ministrations. Petra's thigh's began to tremble, unbidden, as she felt herself reaching her release.

A few more circles with his thumb, a few more pushes of his fingers...and—_oh she was so close—_

Just as she was about to crest over her peak, he cruelly pulled his hand away.

Petra cried out desperately, "Levi...! _Please..._don't stop!"

Levi smoothed her glistening need against his fingers, and his cool eyes looked downward. He pressed an affectionate kiss on the inside of her thigh.

She clenched painfully from lack of release, and her golden eyes looked helplessly to him.

He couldn't wait any longer, and he leaned forward to trace his lips lightly against her neck.

"_It's not just you who needs this_..." He whispered against her skin.

Petra felt the weight of his manhood press at the inside of her thighs; warm and rigid. She sucked in a breath and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

"Captain..._please_..." she begged.

Levi would have liked to tease her more, but his own weeping need compelled him forward.

"_Petra_..." he breathed.

She's slick with want, and he begins to push forward into her tight, velvet core. He can feel the rigid tip of his manhood push through her sheath. It gradually gives in to his insistent thrusts, and every movement gradually settles him deeper, and deeper, until he's reached his hilt.

_God, it felt good._

He began to firmly pump into her, their joining was agonizingly sweet and painfully satisfying.

Petra's fingers firmly gripped against his shoulders, as she timed her own needy thrusts against his.

"_Ah...Levi...there_..." she felt herself rocked in her core pleasantly, and the fire stoked low in her abdomen, "_Ah yes...there..._"

Levi let out a breathy exhale, as he pushed and pulled into her tight, welcoming heat. His pace began to quicken. A primal, male urge began to spur him onward, as he felt himself bulging with a reckless need to release into her.

She meets his urgency with her own, as she pushes against him.

"Petra..." he breathed as he felt himself building, "..._come against me_." he demanded.

She felt herself building dangerously close, and the order excites her.

Her breath was pushed out of her with each thrust, as she moved rhythmically against him. Her golden, hungry eyes were half-lidded with lust.

"Captain..._ahh_...is that an order?"

_She was being cheeky._

Levi's brow furrowed dangerously.

"_Yes_." he answered, before pushing his fingers into his mouth to slick them.

Before she could get another word in edgewise, he reached down between them and slid his fingers against the small engorged nub peeking out between her feminine lips; his fingers smoothed and pinched it, its effects were devastatingly effective as he continued to thrust into her.

"_Ahh, Levi_!"

He continued to stroke her; as his own burning need stoked the fires within her.

Petra felt the growing coil building at her core. His strokes were demanding and insistent, pushing her closer...and closer to the edge—

"_Levi…! I'm...ahhh_—"

She let out a sharp cry as she felt herself clench tightly around him as he pumped into her. Her womanhood violently pulsed in prolonged release, agonizingly sweet and stretched from the backlog of feints and teasing. Her release wracked her entire body and she clutched onto Levi helplessly as her velvet core pulsed and gripped him tightly.

Petra's wanton cries and wet, pulsating, sheath didn't spare Levi for long. His own release swiftly peaked and he felt himself spasm fiercely. He gripped her backside; drawing her tightly against him as his convulsing release spilled warmly into her. Petra's still twitching womanhood milked the last of his seed from him, and he pulled out; sated and breathless.

Levi lowered himself to his side, pulling Petra against him. Their arms and legs twined together; she tucked her head underneath his chin as she attempted to catch her breath.

Petra's heartbeat began to steady, and she listened to the fond sounds of Levi's own, as it beat strongly against his chest.

Their fervent love-making left a warm, bruising, ache within her. She'd likely be sore tomorrow, but in the afterglow of their passion, the burn is pleasant.

Levi planted an affectionate kiss on the top of her head, and his eyelids close briefly.

They lie quietly together, and just as Petra's eyes begin to flutter comfortably in sleep, she felt Levi's form restlessly shoot up off the bed.

Petra is startled by the sudden movement; her golden eyes wide and questioning. Before she can comment, he scooped her up into his arms; and a small squeak of surprise escapes her.

"We need to clean ourselves off." Levi commented mildly, before striding purposefully towards the shower.

* * *

_FIN_

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I made Rivetra smut, and I regret _nothing_—! *glides off-screen on a cloud of happiness*

Yes, Levi is a neat freak, even after love-making. He'll likely change the sheets, pick up the clothes, and put the furniture back into place before he settles into bed with Petra.

Others may find it odd/offensive, but Petra finds his bizarre quirks to be endearing.

Hope you enjoyed! Please check back on my multi-chapter fic, _Flowers, Words, and Wings_. My hope is to make a deeper, richer look into their relationship. Hope to have additional chapters up soon.

I'm also open to prompts! Feel free to leave them with me, and we'll see what happens. :)

Thanks for reading!


End file.
